1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication technology, and more particularly, to a wireless communication network and routing method that significantly reduces routing loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional wireless communication systems, routing messages are transmitted among mobile terminals (nodes) through the path arranged by a Destination-Sequenced Distance-Vector (DSDV) algorithm, so that each node may receive routing information with respect to specific destination nodes. To achieve efficient communication for nodes, the DSDV algorithm determines the shortest path to each specific destination node for every node in the network. However, when mobile users of a wireless communication system increase to an extreme level, the DSDV algorithmic calculations required and message flooding may paralyze the wireless communication system.